A basic trash can of a type used by gardeners to hold leaves and cuttings is generally frusto-conical in shape and about 22 and half inches tall by about 19 inches in diameter at its upper end. The conventional can typically has two carrying handles disposed at its upper end on opposite sides of the can and a reinforcing lip that extending around the top rim that is adapted to mate with a corresponding lid that acts as a closure for the can.
The opening at the top of the conventional can is circular, and because of the reinforcing lip around the opening, when the can is laid on its side on the ground, the opening of the can touches the ground at only a single point, i.e., the point at which the can opening is tangent to the ground. This makes it difficult to sweep leaves and cuttings into the can. Additionally, during the sweeping operation, it is necessary for the sweeper or an assistant to hold the can in place to prevent the can from moving away from the sweeper's rake or broom. Finally, the can's carrying handles are placed awkwardly for using the can as a scoop for scooping up large piles of leaves or cuttings and for dumping the contents of the can into a larger receptacle.